Saving Myself Prologue
by wcandlotgwriter
Summary: This is an introduction into: Saving Myself


Prologue:

Sun sat outside, watching the door. Birds chirped and the grasses and trees swayed but she kept her attention on the door-because that was all that mattered.

As the wind picked up, Sun began to shiver.

It was as if the wind or, something else was trying to tell her something…..

She fluffed up her pelt to keep herself warm and steadied her gaze on the door.._Any moment now and he'll come out and everything will be okay again….._

Sun shook her head to clear that thought, no matter how much she wished that, her world was crumbling down-fast. It felt as if two-leg place didn't want to provide for the many cats that took shelter their with their family-like her.

Food was becoming scarcer and she couldn't think straight from the hunger clawing at her belly.

Suddenly, the door opened and out came Jumper. He purred as he saw Sun and ran full speed, jumped over the fence, and came falling down on top of Sun.

He covered her in his licks, "Are you okay? I didn't mean to crash into. How are you?" he asked glancing down at her belly that was beginning to swell, then, he got off her.

"Good-my brothers still giving me food-behind every body's back." she mused.

He snorted, "He'll get kicked out one day."

She sighed, "I still love him..Its just-he isn't himself…"

Jumper shook his head, "Lets forget about Fire and think about the now." he meowed and rested his tail comfortingly on Suns shoulder, she purred and murmured a quick thanks.

They trotted together for quite some time in till they came to a small alley in two-leg place where cats were standing guard.

The thick set dark brown tabby with amber eyes snorted with contempt, "Bringing the kitty-pet again eh' Sun?"

She glared at him and pulled closer to him.

He grumbled under his breathe about kittypet's and stepped aside to leave just enough room for a cat to squeeze through the two garbage cans that were very close together.

Sun nudged Jumper through the gap first then glared at the tom who had spoken one last time and then she went in after him.

She looked at her home-knocked down garbage cans filled with bedding for sleeping in and a small dirty pile of freshkill in the middle of the alley. Sun looked at the once dark red brick walls and at the hard dark gray ground.

She walked over to a garbage can which had 3 she-cats in their and 4 kits.

"Hello, Breeze." Sun meowed to a golden brown dappled she-cat with dark blue eyes. "How is Green?"

She looked wearily, "He's okay, but i'm afraid he's not getting enough milk." she fretted.

Sun nodded at her, "I will feed her in till you produce enough milk."

The she-cat meowed a quick thanks and got up and pushed a little black and white tom with green eyes to the freshkill pile.

Jumper came up to her, "Who is her mate again?"

"Black-white." she meowed.

He shrugged and joked, "Im guessing the kit looks more like its father."

She purred at him, "Yes-he does."

Then, she turned her gaze to a pure white she-cat with soft fluffy tail and yellow eyes, "Hello, White."

The she-cat name White turned her head to Sun, "Oh hello-if your asking, Pure and Light are doing fine."

Sun nodded her head at White, "Thats good-is Fern going to start talking to me?" she asked, pointing to the other she-cat who had a small tortoiseshell tom squirming under her grip.

"No-she says she doesn't want to talk."

"Her problem." Sun muttered and started to walk out.

She bumped into a very dark gray tom with amber-red eyes. "Hello, Sun." He smiled at her, grinning wide and with a glint of something in his eyes….

"Leave her alone." Jumper hissed, coming up to stand in front of Sun, 'If you ever lay a paw on her then i'll-"

"You'll what? Claw me with your soft kitty-pet paws?" the aggressive tom snorted. He slid his claws out, daring for Jumper to make a move.

"Please don't-I don't want to loose you." Sun whispered.

The tom snorted again, "Look-your rouge mate is defending you kitty-pet! Do you really need that much help?" he said and looked at him with his eyes glinting-knowing he was making Suns mate angrier by the minute.

"Stop Dark!" Sun meowed fiercely.

"What ever you say beautiful." he laughed and stalked off.

"How could Fern ever pick him as a mate." Sun accidentally talked out loud to herself.

Jumper shook his head, "Beats me." Then, he looked into Sun's eyes and looked away, "I have a question…." he said awkwardly.

"What is it, Jumper?" Sun asked him softly.

"Umm…..are the kits mine?" he said and looked down at his paws.

_I don't know….they could be Darks….._

Sun smiled weakly at him, "Your's of coarse."

"Oh!" he meowed, his eyes sparkling with love and happiness.

_I'll have to live with the lie I may have just said..for better, or for worse._

Sun smiled at him, "Jay said I was most likely going to have 3."

"Great!" he meowed.

She purred at him, _Whatever happens-I must remember the good days…_


End file.
